He Gets What he wants
by MarissaLeeC
Summary: Kogan. Logan gets jumped in a dark alley one night and is saved by an unlikely savior. IM NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES BUT THE STORY IS BETTER! M for later chapters and language
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Hello all! This is my first Big Time Rush, so I hope its okay haha.**

**This is a Kogan, so obviously there will be boyXboy action. And cursing will be used. Quite a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! **

_Logan Mitchell why are you such an idiot?_

That was the only thought passing through 17 year old Logan Mitchell's head at the moment.

Logan had somehow managed to wander into gang territory. At night, alone on his was way home from a new bookstore.

Now normally, being in 'gangland' would be frightening enough right? Any normal person would be looking over his shoulder, or walking faster than she normally would.

But oh no, that wasn't the main reason he was scared. Logan was scared because of **whose **territory it was, and **who** he was.

It belonged to the one and only, **Kendall Knight.**

That name might not mean anything to you, but to Logan, it meant a **hell** of a lot.

You see, Logan isn't in a gang himself, but his cousin, he just happens to run the rival gang that's been trying to inch his way into Kendall's territory. And well, Kendall doesn't quite like to **share**. This is why Logan has to check over his shoulder twice as much as you would, and almost runs down the street. Because, Logan, he's fair game as fair as anyone is concerned.

Just as he was about to start calming down thinking he had almost made it somewhere he could call Carlos to pick him up, his phone was slammed out of his hand, and he flew into a brick wall.

_Well, fuck._ Was the last clear thought that Logan had before the fear took over.

.≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠ .≠

Kendall P.O.V

Kendall was pissed.

No he was more than pissed. He was **livid**.

Why you ask is Kendall so angry? Some of his boys decided they didn't need to check in with Kendall before they went out on patrol. He wasn't too happy when his crew just decided to do whatever the hell they wanted. It was their job to do what **Kendall** wanted.

So here he was walking around the lower corner of his territory looking for a couple of fuck ups at quarter to twelve when he could be at home, warm and asleep.

Walking down a back street Kendall heard what sounded like fight going down. This pissed him off even more. There wasn't supposed to be a beat down going down tonight. As he rounded the corner into an alley, he finally had visual confirmation of the fight.

Two of his boys were talking their turn beating on a brunette boy who didn't seem to be much younger then Kendall himself. For some reason his stomach dropped when he saw how beaten up he was. Kendall knew it was time to put an end to this.

None of the boys had noticed Kendall yet. Which for Kendalls crew was going to be a near fatal mistake.

"What is going on here?" He asked pseudo- calmly.

At the sound of his voice the boy was dropped and backed away from.

The boys finally looked at Kendall. He recognized them as Bruno and Benny, your average dumb thugs.

'Nothing boss, just showing this little fa-' Bruno started but was interrupted by Kendall's body change,

Kendall had gone stiff. His calm cool mask slowly slipped off his face to be replaced by a disgusted scowl.

Don't be mistaken, he's not a homophobe. Far from it being that he himself was gay. And he would not tolerate that from one of his crew.

Now, Bruno wasn't a small guy but no one was a match for Kendall. He was the best, and that's all there was to it. Bruno was slammed against the wall before he even realized his mistake.

"This what? Go ahead. Finish the sentence. I'm practically** begging** you too."

Bruno said nothing. He may be stupid, but he wasn't suicidal.

Benny however knew that silence wasn't the answer either.

'He didn't mean it boss I swear! He's new here he doesn't understand!'

Kendall let go of him and turned to face Benny. Somewhere in kendall it made him proud that Benny wouldn't look him in the face, almost like he was king.

"So Benny, you gonna tell me the fuck you two were doing beating up some kid when, clearly, I didn't tell you to?"

Benny was so scared he had to take several deep breaths before he could even form a thought process.

'H-he's Logan Mitchell boss.'

Kendall slightly stiffened at hearing that name, but he couldn't remember why.

"And that means what to me?"

'He's D-ddaniel Mitchell's younger cousin.'

Right, that's why the name was familiar.

"That doesn't explain a god damn thing! Everyone was told to back off of this kid! We checked him out for a month and a half and found out he has nothing to do with his cousin! You were told to leave him alone. Want to tell me why you think you know better than I do?"

'Boss it isss-n't that we think we kk-know better bbb-ut he was walking around your turf like he owned the place! We couldn't let him get away with disrespecting you!' Bruno stuttered out.

Kendall looked around Benny who was standing in between Kendal and Logan. The smaller teen had moved to slouch against the wall, his belongings strewn around him, his library books.

Whipping his head back up, he shoved Benny into the wall to Logan's right.

He didn't notice the way Logan flinched.

"This is the last time you've fucked up for me man. I want your shit out of my place before the sun is up. Get your ass out of my town, and take your homophobic friend with you."

Releasing Benny he kneeled down next to Logan. He was too busy checking on Logan to see the look of disdain Bruno and Benny gave him as the scurried away.

"Hey Logan right?" Kendall said. His voice taking on a much softer tone then he was previously using.

Before Logan could even say anything, he completely passed out.

Kendall sighed. He knew he couldn't just leave him here, and he wouldn't just leave him on his doorstep for someone to find either. Pulling out his phone, he pressed speed dial number 2.

"James, Bring me my car and have someone get the guest room attached to mine ready. I'm on Center alley."

Logan was just going to have to come home with Kendall whether he would like it or not.

**A:N/ Hope everyone liked this! **

**Stay tuned for next time! **

**Read and Review please?**


	2. AN

**A/N: omg im soo sorrry i havent been updating! I havent had internet since August so thats why there hasnt been any updates! But I promise you I have been writting so when i do get the internet back there should be at least one update per story.**

**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Love, MarissaLeeC**


End file.
